Never Back Down
by The Viking Trubie
Summary: AH/AU/OOC. Eric Northman searches for some excitement and meaning to his life. What happens to Eric when he loses a drunken fight against Bill Compton? Watch as he goes through his life learning what becoming a man is all about.
1. Prologue

**Hey all! I'm starting a new story..sort of. As you can see its called ****_Never Back Down_****. You possibly have an idea on what it's going to be about. *Grinning* This will sort of have some elements of the SVM series in this fanfic. I came up with this idea after watching Fight Club, Never Back Down and Death Race. You all know these movies don't you? I thought this might be an interesting spin for a story.**

**With Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse being my main characters. This will start off with Eric's POV. This is an Eric/Sookie story, except this time it'll be a while before Eric meets Sookie. **

**I don't own SVM or TB. Enjoy and Review!**

**Prologue**

This wasn't a very bad night...but it wasn't a good night either. I'm 23, living alone in a shitty apartment that was in serious need of an exterminator. I was used to living among the rats and the roaches. I even managed to avoid getting bit and diseased. My living conditions were horrible, but it was all I could afford. I lay on my bed in my dark apartment just strongly willing for a bag of money to drop in my lap, so I could leave my job and move to a better, cleaner place. But wishful thinking was just a waste of my energy, knowing that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

I look at the clock on the stove realizing I'm gonna be late for my shift at the bar.

_Clancy's gonna be pissed. But when is he not pissed? _

I quickly got dressed putting on my boots rushing out the door, closing and locking it behind me. Thankfully, the bar was only a block down the street, so I was only going to be 5 minutes late. I walk through the doors, nodding my head at Bubba, who was managing the entrance for tonight. I continued on inside pushing through the crowd of drunken bastards and crack whores. I rolled my eyes in annoyance; same customers every night, same old, same old. I placed my leather jacket on the hook by the cash register, then went over to the sink to wash my hands.

I turned to face the usual customers, pouring beers, mixing drinks for a while. I looked around checking to see if there were anyone else to serve. When I was certain there was no one else, I picked up a dirty rag. There were no clean rags, no soap to clean the ones we have and Clancy just doesn't bother to buy more. I was cleaning down the bar, wiping left to right on the counter-top. I end up cutting my wrist on a rusty nail that was sticking out of the counter.

"Fuck!" I hissed, going over to the sink to clean it. That was the fourth time this week I had cut myself on same said nail. I then saw a spider crawl on my arm and I swatted it before it could bite me. I was getting sick and tired of getting bitten by bugs and getting sick because Clancy is too lazy to clean this shit hole! At least hire more waitresses for fuck's sake.

_When in the hell was Clancy going to fix this place up? There are so many health and safety hazards I'm surprised they haven't closed this building down! _

I sighed deeply, shaking my head. Taking the few minutes of free time I have, I find myself getting lost in my thoughts again, fantasizing about having an extravagant life. I wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for my step-father Appius.

Before Appius came into the picture, I had a _real _father who had loved us. He loved us to death. He was a Marine and was away from home most of the time. He did all he could do to raise us and spend time with us. My father died when I was only nine. Mother wouldn't share the details of his death, but I knew he died in battle. It was just me, mom and my little sister Pam making ends meet. My mom had a good job and was able to make my and Pam's life as stable as possible.

We were happy, and things were good for a while until mom became deeply depressed. Pam and I tried everything we could to help her cope with Dad's death, but nothing worked. Pam and I had simply left her alone to deal.

I turned 16 starting my second year in high school. That's when my mom had met Appius Livius Ocella. Needless to say my mother had become quite infatuated with Appius and we barely ever saw her around home anymore. I had to pick up the slack around the house, taking care of Pam while trying to focus on my studies...easier said than done. But I managed to pull through, making sure the house stayed clean and there was food on the table.

Things started going south after a few months of my mom dating him. He moved in, convinced mom to leave her job and started calling all the shots. He sat Pam and I down in the living room on the couch. Pam and I silently waited for him to say something. He broke the silence taking a deep breath.

"Listen up, kids. Your mom and I are getting married, which means things are going change around here. I'm now the man of the house, you have to do what I say, when I say. I don't want to hear any complaining or whining of any kind. Is this understood?" He said sternly. I crossed my arms over my chest, huffing and glaring at the wall behind Appius.

"You're not the boss of me." I grumbled. He turned his head glaring at me with anger. I got up abruptly stomping to my bedroom and slamming the door. That was the worst night of my life...ending in a big fight between me, and mom with Pam in her room crying her eyes out. At that very moment, I hated both _him _and my mother. I was stuck in a horrible situation with no way of getting out. I avoided Appius altogether focusing more on my studies and drowning myself into my books. When I turned 18 and graduated high school I moved out as soon as I could. I hated to leave my sister alone, but it was something I had to do. He was already turning mom into a stepford wife, manipulating her into doing what he wants her to do. It was only a matter of time he would try to do the same to me.

My mother _just had _to marry that dickhead and he ended up ruining my life. As soon as they married a year after he moved in, everything changed. He tried everything he could to make me follow in his footsteps and take over the company he had built over the years after marrying mom. This was sometime before I moved out. I was glad to have gotten out of there. I would've ended up killing the asshole. I haven't seen him or my mother since I left.

I was shaken from my thoughts by a customer. Jane Bodenhouse; she was drunk out of her mind, ready to pass out, I called her son to come pick her up. By the time Jane and her son had gone, it was midnight and the place was nearly empty. I was serving Andy Bellefluer when I saw her walk in. Freyda Queens. I could tell she wasn't from around here by the way she dressed. She was wearing an emerald green cocktail dress; strapless with the hemline reaching halfway up her thighs. She had medium length, chestnut brown hair in a high ponytail with a bump in front. Her eyes were round and hazel. Her skin looked incredibly soft and had an olive green tone to it.

She looked absolutely stunning.

When her eyes landed on me, she smirked. I grinned and winked at her. She seductively swayed her hips walking towards me. I could of swore she was doing all this in slow motion. I shook my head, willing my erection away. She finally made it over here in front of me, smiling coyly.

"Well, hello there." I purred. "What can I get you, pretty lady?" She tapped her finger against her mouth, feigning like she's trying to think. She then leaned closer to me pushing her boobs in front of my face whispering in my ear.

"How about a screaming orgasm?" She purred, licking my earlobe. I gulped, nodding my head and shakily making her drink. When I was done I caught her leering at me, while biting her fingernail. Needless to say, I was in lust in her.

"So do I have the honor of knowing your name?" I asked her. She grinned at me.

"My name is Freyda. And you are Eric Northman." She says in a soft voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her with wide eyes. She shrugs her shoulders.

" I've been watching you for a while. I know a lot about you, Mr. Northman. I know your father died when you were young and that your mother remarried a few years later. I know as soon as you turned 18 you moved out here. I know your step-father is Appius Livius Ocella and I know that you live in that shit hole of a shoebox apartment..." I stared at Freyda, speechless.

_How does she know all this about me?_

"Information is easy to come by when you have the financial means to obtain it." she said answering my unspoken question. I shook my head.

"What do you want?" I asked. She smiled devilishly.

"I want you. When does your shift end? I would like to speak to you, if you don't mind. I have an offer for you." I looked at the clock hanging above the ancient jukebox. It was a quarter to one.

"I get off in fifteen minutes." I said to her. As I was cleaning the glassware on the counter I was curious as to why she has been watching me. She says she wants me...but for what? I was intrigued. I picked my leather jacket from the coat hook, putting it on making my way over to Freyda. I sat down across from her with a blank face, and watched as she leaned back in the chair crossing her left knee over her right one.

"I'm gonna make this simple, Mr. Northman, as I said to you before...I want you. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to have you. Looking at your situation, I can tell you don't make much money. So I'm going to make you an offer." She explains.

"Offer?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow in curiosity. She nods her head.

"I assure you, this offer will benefit the both of us. I'm in need of a man to fulfill my needs and you're in need of money." She pauses, letting me think for a bit.

"Go on." I replied.

"I want you to become mine, Mr. Northman...and in return you will be paid handsomely. All you have to do is be available when I'm in _need _of you." I looked at her, shocked.

"You want me to pimp myself out to you? Is this what you're asking of me?" I asked her.

"To put it crudely, yes. You'll have everything you ever wanted. Money, comfort, luxury...anything and everything you ever wanted. You don't even have to ever work again. You'll sign a contract, and a confidentiality agreement. All you have to do is become mine." She explains. She seems confident that I'll agree to this. Then again, I have been trying everything I could to look for a better paying job, with no such luck. Now I have the opportunity to make some real good money, but at the price of pimping out my body.

I was desperate man with a bleak looking future; with no money and no resources. This was an opportunity to finally find meaning and excitement to my life. And this was the perfect moment. But first, I needed to make sure that I can have the option of getting out of this. I stayed silent for a moment and then nodded my head. I leaned forward against the table entwining my fingers together.

"How much will I make and will I be able to opt out the contract at any point?" I asked her. She smiled.

"It's getting late. We can negotiate all this with my lawyer tomorrow, Mr. Northman." She handed me a card with her number on it. "I'll have my driver come get you tomorrow at noon and we can iron out the details then. See you soon, Mr. Northman." She said as she walked away disappearing into the night.

I think I already have made up my mind.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? In between? Tell me what you think. I'm going to post this (the prologue), and chapter 1 then set the status as complete. So I won't get back to this story until I can complete two of my other stories. Next up: Three Years Later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This will start off with Eric's POV. I don't own SVM or TB. Enjoy and Review! Lemons, and try not to vomit. LOL**

**Chapter 1**

**_Eric's POV_**

_3 Years Later..._

It had been 3 years since that night I met Freyda. The first year with her was unforgettable. I had done things to her I never thought I'd do and she had done things to me no woman has ever done to me before. To say I was living the life would be an understatement. When she told me I would have whatever I wanted...she truly meant it. After a while I grew pretty fond of her and decided to extend my contract. Pretty soon we were married and my sex life has never been more fulfilling. But after a while, my so-called fulfilling sex-life came to an end. A year and a half ago she opened her very own hotel. It basically had taken up more of her energy and time, leaving me bored and unsatisfied.

I have never been more bored in my entire life. I thought that after marrying Freyda, my life would regain some excitement and meaning...but I was sorely mistaken. This has not been a fulfilling marriage. She works all day and night, only to come home bone tired and not in the mood for sex. We barely even talk anymore. We say no more than a few words to each other, then go our separate ways into our inner sanctums. To say I was disappointed would be an understatement. No sex, no excitement, no communication what so ever. She has pretty much stopped acknowledging my existence. I suspect she has grown tired of me.

She maybe having an affair, but I have no proof. So what can I do?

Every day it's the same routine. My alarm goes off and I wake up to an empty bed; meaning my _beloved _wife must have left at 4 in the morning as usual. I get out of bed, take a shower and go downstairs to notice that my wife has not made anything for breakfast...yet again. You would think as rich as she is, she would have a cook. But no, I'm forced yet again, to take care of myself and amuse myself.

I spend the whole day doing nothing. I begged the gods for something interesting to happen..._anything!_ But no, the day dragged on and I started feeling quite horny. Unfortunately, Freyda had gone out of town last minute for the weekend. But what's the difference? It's not like our sex life has been active for quite some time. The sun was setting in the sky and I was lying on my bed looking out the balcony watching as it gradually lowered below the horizon.

I was getting tired of this. She can't expect me to be content with just waiting at home twiddling my thumbs waiting around for her like some dog. I know what I agreed to in the contract, but I also wanted an out just in case I got sick of this. I paced in my bedroom, feeling anger rise up in me. Do I not hold her interest anymore? Do I bore her? Do I not satisfy her like she asks me to?

Then again, how can I satisfy her when I can't even have one pleasurable moment with her? How can I do the things she asks me to, when she's always working and too tired to even lift her arms?! Damn it! I need a social life...pronto. I can't be a stepford boy-toy for her anymore. I need my own life.

I have decided that I was going to go out and have some fun for a change. What Freyda won't know won't hurt her. Its not like she cares about me anymore.

Time for me to regain some excitement in my life.

* * *

I parked my corvette on side of the street in front of a hotel. Across the street was a bar. I crossed over walking through the entrance. I approach the bar, instantly spotting a beautiful red head sitting alone. I go to sit down on a bar stool, deciding to wait a while to approach her, biding my time. I was going to get a little drunk first...then have some fun. I smiled to myself. I noticed the red head had been glancing at me, looking at me and leering at me. I winked at her, ordering a couple of shots of tequila raising my glass to her and downed them both quickly.

I ordered a few more, and quickly drank them down. I shook my head a little finally starting to feel the buzz of alcohol kick in. I got up from my bar stool and approached the red head with a charming smile on my face.

"Good evening. I'm Eric Northman and you are?" The red head smiled at me, leaning her chin on her fist. Her smile was devilish and her eyes had a mischievous glint. I grinned at her.

"Sophie Ann, I'm _very pleased _to meet you." She purred, holding her hand out. I took her hand, kissing the back of it chuckling softly. "Join me." she added. I sat in the stool next to her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked her. She nods her head, smiling. I raise my hand at the bartender motioning for him to come over. He looks at me expectantly.

"The lady's drinks are on me, and a couple shots of tequila." The bartender nods his head, walking off to make our drinks. He places two shots of tequila in front of us. I pick up one glass and Sophie Ann picks up the other.

"One...two...three. GO!" I say as we both tossed back the tequila. We repeated the same process for over an hour, until she grabbed my cock in my pants. I groaned. She leaned in close and I could feel her breath on my ear.

"I want you." She purred. She grabbed the back of my neck, crushing her lips against mine. She practically shoves her tongue down my throat and I grab her hair with one hand massaging her tongue with mine while my other hand was cupping her breast. She pulled back getting off the stool, stumbling backward a bit. We were both drunk as skunks. She pulled me towards the restrooms and I stumbled behind chuckling. She giggled, panting.

Sophie Ann grabbed my face crashing her lips against mine again. We lean against the restroom door, kissing wildly. I grabbed her buttocks raising her up and carrying her over to the sink in the bathroom. I pushed her dress up around her waist and then pulled her panties down. I unzipped my pants, pulling my cock out. She groans as she spread her legs wide open for me.

"Fuck me, Eric!" she says. I oblige her, moaning. I pull her closer to the edge of the sink, quickly thrusting inside her. I make it quick and pound into her hard and fast. I throw my head back moaning and continue to thrust into her. She grabs onto the ledge, meeting me thrust for thrust screaming and moaning. Each time I push into her, I thrust harder each time. I start to feel the tensing of my ball-sack and the throbbing of my cock as I start to climax. I roar my release as Sophie Ann screams throwing head against the mirror. I thrust a few more times, riding out my release.

The restroom door slams open and in comes a guy with an angry look on his face. He was 5 ft 9, with dark brown hair, man bangs and horrid looking side-burns. I damn near laughed at his appearance. He stood there glaring at the both of us, looking as if he's ready to blow his own head off. He looked constipated.

"What the fuck is going here?" he hissed. Sophie Ann was quickly pulling up her panties, looking panicked. I stuffed my cock back in my pants, zipping up and taking my time.

"Bill, darling...I thought you said you weren't going to make it tonight?!" She stammered. She looked pale and was trembling violently. He glared straight at me, while still answering Sophie Ann.

"I was able to finish my paperwork early and hurried here as soon as I could. I called you five times, but it seems you were too busy being a slut!" Bill replies angrily. "Who the fuck are you?" he yelled to me. I grinned at him in return.

"Eric Northman...but to you...none of your fucking business!" I slurred. He stomps towards me, getting into my face. It was funny to me how he was trying so hard look intimidating...I cackled in his face.

"What were you doing with my woman?" he hissed in my face. I smirked and chuckled.

"I fucked her..." I slurred, laughing. Sophie Ann tried to step in between us. But Bill pushed her out of the way.

"Get out of the way, Sophie! If Mr. Northman wants a fight...he can fight a _real _man!" He hissed. I grinned at him.

"Oh, how sweet. A pompous little pipsqueak attempting to protect his whore." I chuckled. Sophie Ann was in a corner crying softly. I was too drunk to pay attention to what was happening around me and Bill punches me in the face. His fist connected with my nose, then he punched me in the stomach and I could feel warm liquid ooze out of my nostrils. I tried getting up and rushed at Bill tackling him in the bar area into a table; glass was shattering and table was broken.

As I was trying to push Bill off of me, people were gathering around watching the fight. We both fell on it with me ending up under Bill. I tried to take a swing at Bill, missing his face by an inch. As he dodges my attack he punched at my face twice more getting off me.

He grabs the collar of my jacket, raising me in the air punching my face again. I groan emptying the contents of my stomach over Bill, feeling a headache coming on. He drops me to the ground and I roll on my side. He kicked my stomach again and I grabbed it groaning. He kicked me in my ribs, then in my crotch.

Then everything went black. By morning, my face is going to look like shit.

**What do ya think? Like it? Love it? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! Last chapter...for now. I'll come back to this when I've finished two other stories!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! How's everyone lately? I hope you all are doing better than I am! All your reviews are interesting...LOL. Yup, Eric is a spoiled brat and he's got a lot to learn about Freyda. I was gonna wait until I was done with a couple of stories to post this, but seeing as how I've been lacking with updating my stories lately, I figured I'd give you this early as an apology.**

**I've got no excuse other than real life getting in the way.**

**Chapter 2**

Eric woke up to his head hurting. He shook his head fluttering his eyes open attempting to shake off the grogginess. He regretted it instantly, making the nausea he was feeling intensify. His back was killing him. He was lying on a wooden bench in a jail cell. His back feels like he'd been laying on it for days. He rose up, tilting his head left to right hearing it crack. Eric yawned, rubbing the back of his neck, smacking his lips tasting a nasty after-taste; it tasted like ass.

Suddenly a sharp pain hit the back of his head making his dizziness worse. He rubbed his head turning to see it was Freyda; who was glaring angrily at him. He gulped and cringed; knowing he was in deep trouble.

"What the fuck, Eric?!" Freyda shouted in her annoying shrill voice. He rolled his eyes, about to snap a smart ass retort, when she silenced him with another slap to his face.

"Will you quit doing that?!" Eric whined, as he rubbed his face. She slapped him once more, stomping off with a huff. Eric got up from the bench and followed her out the jail cell. When he got outside and the sun hit his eyes, his headache and dizziness intensified. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand trying to get used to the brightness.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you just caused me? Do you have any idea who's wife you fucked last night?!" She shouted at him. Eric only stared back at her with a blank face. He tried to feel guilty and looked ashamed but he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't even care if she found out that he fucked another woman last night.

"No, nor do I care who he is!" Eric replied in a calm tone. Freyda rolled her eyes and stomped her foot, huffing.

"You fucked William Compton's wife last night!" He shrugged his shoulders back at her, not really understanding why this is important to her. "William Compton is one of the most powerful and wealthiest men in the south. He and I were in the process of a merger with my company and his; we were in the process of sealing the deal...that is until you fucked it up by banging his slut of a wife!" She screamed, stomping her foot. I find myself rolling my eyes yet again, at her theatrics.

"Yeah, so? What's your point?" I gave her a blank look, my voice sounding bored.

"The _point _is that you have fucked up my deal with Compton! Because of your reckless, petty behavior, I'm gonna miss out on a multi-billion dollar deal with a major company! Thanks so much _darling _for making me look like a fool in front of a potential business partner!" She screamed. I scoffed at her, trying hard not to laugh at her ridiculousness.

_She's being melodramatic._ She huffed, stomping her foot.

I watched as she walked away into the parking lot approaching her car. She got in, slammed her door shut and drove off leaving me alone in front of the police station. I stood there staring at the empty space where Freyda was standing. I rubbed my face feeling another headache coming on. I was about to walk away before clapping and an amused voice stopped me.

"Wow...That had to be the worst damn display I've ever seen." An amused female voice said off to the side. I turned around to see a woman leaning on her shoulder against the wall of the police station with her legs crossed at her ankles and hands entwined together. She was smiling and shaking her head at me.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?" I asked. She chuckles at me.

"Oh I think you heard me just fine. I was there last night when you got your ass kicked by that pompous prick Bill Compton. Now _that_ was even sadder. How could you let that little pipsqueak hand your ass to you?" she was trying hard not to laugh and failing miserably. I glared at her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I snapped at her. She then burst out laughing, hunching over and slapping her knee.

_Glad to see she's enjoying herself. _I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Look at you...you're pathetic. You've lost your manhood completely. You're letting a woman boss you around like she's your mother. You even got your ass handed to you by _Bill Compton..._of all people him! Now we're never going to hear the end of it. He'll be at the bar, every single night, bragging about how he kicked some punk's ass. That is, until someone else comes along and shuts him up!"

"I hate to interrupt your little rant...but I don't know Bill Compton nor do I care. Please excuse me..." I said, trying to get away from this stranger. But she was quick to block my way, putting her hand on my chest.

"Leaving so soon?" She says, smiling. "Why don't you come with me to get a burger? You look like you could use some protein and fat. My stomach growled at the mention of getting a burger. I hadn't eaten in a while and I was starving for some nourishment. I had a feeling that if I said no she wouldn't have really left me alone. So I nodded my head.

"Excellent. Just follow me. I know this really good place that has some pretty fucking amazing burgers!" She grabbed my hand pulling me up the street.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked as she continued to pull me down the street. She stopped and turned around facing me with a smile on her face.

"My name's Jade Valentine. And you are?" She asked.

"Eric Northman. What do you want with me?" She cocked her head to the side, her gaze curious.

"Lets get something into your stomach and then we can talk." She turned away walking into a restaurant, leaving me behind. I stared at the door, wondering what was up with this woman. She poked her head out the door, looking back at me.

"Are you coming or what?" I shook my head following her inside the restaurant. We both approached the hostess who looked up and beamed at Jade. She came from behind the stand, opening her arms to Jade for a hug.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite sister in law!" She kissed both her cheeks. Jade laughed hugging her in return.

"Hey, Ana. Hows it going, doll face?" Jade replied cheerfully. I looked at the both of them interact with happiness. I looked around at the decor of the restaurant. It was very classy, calm and elegant. As soon as you walk in, there's an air of comfort wrapping around you, making you feel welcome. Like a warm blanket wrapping around you after being in the cold for too long.

"Fabulous. How are the twins? They said their first word yet?" She asks.

"Naw...that day is coming soon, though. I'm not really in any hurry. I want them stay cute little babies forever. You coming to their birthday party next month?"

"You know Christian and I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She finally saw me standing behind Jade and only glanced at me. "Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Eric Northman. He's a friend of mine. Eric, this is Anastasia, my sister in law." she gestured to the woman, looking at me. Then turned back to her. "I'm buying him lunch for today. " I nodded my head at Ana, giving a small polite smile. Ana was a short woman with dark brown hair, big round hazel eyes and full lips. She was a cutie.

"Nice to meet you." She says, smiling back at him. "Table for two then?" Ana replies.

"Yep. A table by the window next to the lake would be fabulous." Ana picked up two menus leading us to a table in the back of the room where there was a beautiful view of a lake. There were water lilies floating around, with patches of tall grass sticking out. Geese were swimming around ducking there heads into the water. Jade and I sat down. She gave her menu back to Ana already knowing what she wanted to order.

"Your usual?" Ana asks.

"Yep. Lafayette burger, with those delicious sweet potato fries and a sweet tea. Get the same here for my friend. Unless you would like something else?" She said looking back at me with raised eyebrows.

"No, I'm good." I shook my head at her. Jade nodded her head and looked at Ana who was writing our order down.

"Jesus will be back with your drinks, and your food should be ready soon." she replies walking away. Silence filled the air making me uncomfortable. I hated awkward silences. I turned my head looking out the window at the lake, sighing to myself. It was such a beautiful day today.

"You okay, Mr. Northman?" I look back at Jade, who's narrowing her eyes at me with a curious gaze.

"I'm fine." I replied in cold, detached tone.

"Bullshit." Jade instantly replied.

"What's it to you, anyway? Why did you bring me here? What do you want with me?" I snapped, raising my voice a little. Jade shakes her head and sighs.

"You looked like you could use a friendly face, especially after all that you've been through since last night. I watched you when you came into the bar. I observed you. You flirted with Sophie Ann, got drunk and then took her into the bathroom to fuck her brains out. Then you got into a fight with Bill Compton and lost. Needless to say, I _really _think you need a friend." Jade explained in a calm tone, while looking straight into my eyes.

"You know nothing about me." I growled at her. Jade smirked back at me. I could only guess what she was thinking: _Typical response._

"No, you're right. I don't know you personally. But when I look into your eyes I _know _that you haven't had an easy life. I can tell that there's a weight on your shoulders that holding you down. There's a lot of anger and resentment inside you; its like a dark core inside of you festering and rotting from the inside out. You need help." Jade said. I glared at her, I didn't like the fact that she was right. She gave me a smug smirk. I hated it.

"See, if I were wrong, you wouldn't be getting upset and glaring at me with a look that could kill. I only want to help you Mr. Northman. You have a very serious problem on your hands...and if you let it escalate, it will only get worse from here. Next thing you know, you either end up in prison or dead."

"Oh really? And what exactly is my problem? I'm _dying _to know." I replied sarcastically. Jade chuckled at me, shaking her head.

"You've given up and you're lost. Needless to say...your man-less. You got no manhood, so to speak." Eric only raised an eyebrow at her. "You're also bored out of your mind, or else last night wouldn't have happened in the first place."

"Oh?" I said nonchalantly. I was too curious to see what she had to say. So I humored her.

"Yep. Obviously, your _beloved _wife has gotten bored with you. It's only a matter of time before she'll find someone else and kick you to the curb...which may happen sooner than later." Jade explained, looking straight at me. I cocked my head to the side narrowing my eyes at Jade. Something seemed off to me, about her...but not in a bad way exactly.

_She seems too sure of herself. What does she know about Freyda?_

"What do you know?" He asked. I had a feeling Jade knew something more about this situation than she was letting on. Jade sighs.

"Let's just say I know more about Freyda than _you _do. Trust me when I say that." She replied softly.

"Do you have a habit of interfering with matters that have nothing to do with you?" I asked her, annoyed.

"Where Freyda's concerned? Yes, absolutely." I paused, staring at her. What did she mean by that? "Mr. Northman, believe me when I say you don't want to go any further down this path than you already are. Get out while you still have the chance..." She trailed off. Suddenly a guy approached our table with two drinks on a tray. He placed one in front of me, the other in front of Jade. "Your food will be ready in a moment." He said walking away. Jade picked up her drinking, taking a sip. Silence filled the air again. I sat in my seat staring at my glass of sweet tea. So many things were going through my mind at this moment. I had a bad feeling that what this woman was saying was the truth.

"If you want to know more, Mr. Northman, then meet me back here on Friday at 9 pm. I'll tell you everything you need to know, and prepare you for as much as I can." she said. Same guy approached our table with our meal, setting out plates in front of us. I picked up my burger taking one bite. I rolled my eyes and moaned in satisfaction.

_This is a delicious burger._

We both ate in silence. For once, I didn't feel uncomfortable...probably having something to do with the fact that Jade has just opened a new can of worms for me.

What have I gotten myself into?

**So there you have it, chapter 2. I wonder if you all can guess where I'm going with this? Anyways, there's a lot more to Freyda than Eric knows. One reviewer had guessed it correctly; but that's not all. What do ya think? Good? Bad? In between? Like it? Love it?**


End file.
